The Cattastrophe
by demonwindy
Summary: What happens when Kirino finds a cat that reminds him of Kariya? Rated t for kisses.
1. stalking

**I know I have other fics to work on but I couldn't help but want to make this story after seeing a picture of kariya and kirino kitty. :3 they were so cute. **

**I don't not own inazuma. **

After parting ways with my best friend Shindo I noticed something following me. I decided to run as fast as I could to a corner and then turned around to see who or what would come around the corner. It was a small golden eyed cat with blueish gray fur.

"Well hello there…why are you following me? Are you lost?" I said softly to the cat.

"Meowrrr." It mewed at me seemingly sad.

"Well I can't just leave you here now can I?" I replied petting the cat softly on the head.

"Merrrrr." It mewed seemingly pleased as I picked it up to take it home.

"Your really cute…but for some reason you seem familiar." I said to it.

"Mrrrrr." It mewed seemingly talking back to me.

I giggle lightly to myself at the cute cat as I walked home.


	2. attention

**I know the last chapter was really short but never fear the next chapter is here. :3**

After getting home I decided to get started on my home work but there was one problem. The cat kept walking all over my papers and books, stealing my pens and pencils, as well as doing other things to distract me. I hated to admit it but it was very cute.

"You're very cute but I do have to finish my homework." I said picking the cat up.

"Meowr." replied the cat pressing its nose up to mine.

"Hey don't do that." I said starting to giggle because it tickled a little.

"Mrrrr."

"I wonder if you belong to any one… I guess I'll try to find out tomorrow, But first you go to let me do my homework." I said scratching the cat's head and then putting it down on the floor.

"mmmmerrrrrrow." Meowed the cat seemingly up set that I had put it on the floor.

"Look I'll give you all the attention you want but you got to let me do my homework." I said to the cat starting to get a little irritated.

"mm." I said and jumped up onto my bed and curled up.

_What am I doing? I'm talking to a cat. Well anyway it seems it'll leave me be for now._

For the next hour I worked on my homework with out a single distraction and once I was finally finished I put every thing away and then picked up the cat.

"Now I can play with you if you would like." I said holding the cat as if it were a baby.

The cat looked up at me sleepily and cuddled up to me giving a soft purr.

"Aw how cute." I said pleased with the sound.

I then laid the cat down on my soft bed and cuddled up close to it. Slowly I fell asleep to the soft sound of the cat's light purring.


	3. the day's plans

**Well your still here? That is awesome. ^^ I hope you continue to like the story… oh and you have to admit the cat is cute. :3**

The next day was a sunny Friday with a gentle wind blowing. I walked slowly to the locker room as Shindo ran up to me.

"Kirino… Want to do homework at my house?" He asked giving me one of his smiles.

"I'd like to but I found a cat and I need to find out if it belongs to someone." I replied suddenly wishing I had just said yes while wanting to help the cat at the same time.

"Oh…well if you would like I could help." He said quickly solving the problem.

"Okay." I said happily as we got to the soccer club door.

I opened the door and walked in with Shindo behind me.

We quickly changed into our soccer uniforms and went out to the soccer field.

Every one was out and stretching in the green field.

"Hi captain, Kirian-sempai." Tenma greeted in his always happy mood.

"Hello." Shindo greeted giving Tenma a soft smile.

"Hi there." I said trying to resist the urge to pat him on the head.

He always seemed like a little puppy to me and I just wanted to pat him on the head and tell him he's a good boy but I knew that would be not just awkward but demeaning to poor Tenma.

"Would any of you know where Kariya is?" Hikaru said with concern.

"No I don't." Tenma replied, "I wonder if he's okay."

"I don't know… He wasn't here yesterday ether." Shindo said obviously worried about out missing junior.

"Maybe he's not feeling well." I offered not really sure what could be wrong but happy that today I would not get any soccer balls to the head plus any other prank Kariya had up his sleeves.

"Maybe we could all visit him." Hikaru said with hope.

"Sounds good, what do you think Kirino?" Shindo asked me with a look that said it was okay if I said no.

"We are his seniors Shindo and it is our job as seniors to look after our juniors." I said not really wanting to visit Kariya. He always had some sort of prank to pull on me or a smart remark.

"So we all meet after practice to go see Kariya." Tenma said in his usual overly happy tone.

"Yeah." Hikaru said with almost as much happiness.

Then Kidou and Endou Kantoku walked up signaling the time to start practice.


	4. change of plan

**Welcome back *bows* I'm glad you decided to stay.**

Once Endou Kantoku signaled that it was time to go home I followed Shindo to the locker room.

"Sorry Kirino… I didn't mean to change or plans…" Shindo apologized.

"Don't worry about it…besides I said we should go." I replied taking off my shirt.

Then we heard a screech.

When we turned around a gray blue cat sat on the bench behind me watching me intensely with his golden eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! WAIT HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" I shouted surprised.

"Meow"

"Is this the cat you were talking about?" Shindo asked with a soft look in his eyes.

"Y-yeah… but I'm sure I left him in my room. I don't know how he got out." I answered turning back around to put on my uniform.

"He's cute. Where did you get him?" Tenma said starting to pet the cat.

"He was following me home yesterday… I'm going to put out found posters for it but I have to make them first." I said now putting on my uniform pants.

"He looks a lot like some one…but I'm not sure who." Hikaru said with a questioning look.

I turned around and picked the cat up.

"Mew…Purrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"He likes you." Tenma said to me with electric happiness.

"I think he looks like Kariya." Shindo said talking a close look at the cat.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" replied the cat slashing it claw at Shindo.

Luckly Shindo was far enough back that the cat couldn't reach him.

"Hey don't do that." I said sternly to the cat.

It looked up at me with its gold eyes and then stood up the best it could and pressed its nose to mine.

"Mrrrr"

"Don't think acting cute with make what you did any better." I scolded.

"Hehehe it's like your talking to Kariya." Tenma smiled with glee.

"Hey look it's a boy… maybe if not one claims him you could name him after Kariya" Hikaru said after taking the cat from me.

Me and Shindo sweat dropped and Tenma said with he's over powering glee "Yeah that is a good idea!"

"Merowr merrrrrrrrrr." Said the cat trying to get out of Hikaru's grip.

"Here he seems to like you better." Hikaru said with a smile handing him back to me.

I took him gently and sighed.

"Hey maybe we could take him and let Kariya see him when we got to visit him." Tenma said in pure bliss.

"I guess." I said holding the cat and wishing it had stayed at the house.

"Well if we are going to go we should start now." Shindo said calmly as if what the cat did had not effect on him.

"Okay." Hikaru and Tenma said happily heading for the door.


	5. missing

**Wow. Last chapter was… um…well I loved it when the cat just shows up. :3 I wonder who screamed…well I'm sure you asked that…well there is no answer for that… so um just think of like Hayami or some one screaming in a really girly tone. (Always funny when a guy screams like a girl. I bet that would make kirino feel better.) I've also noticed I forgot one thing. I don't not own Inazuma eleven and if I did well lets just say there would be a mob that comes and kills me…anyway enjoy.**

**AquaBlossomTiger thanks for the review I usually update frequently but sometimes I got other things to work on and may take a while so I hope that I at least keep the story up to your expectations. **

As we walked up to the sun garden entrance and knocked on the door I couldn't help but feel a feeling of fear for what maybe ahead. The door opened with a woman with land dark hair and a patient look on her face.

"Yes?" she asked looking down at all of us.

"We're were here to check up on Kariya." Tenma said with his sun beaming face.

"Ah… well I'd be more then happy to invite you in and take you to where he is but he hasn't been here in a few days." She replied sadly.

"What do you mean he hasn't been here for a few days?" I found my self asking and quickly regretting. How could I say that about I person I so strongly disliked?

"Exactly that." She answered firmly.

"I see." Shindo responded.

"Well if you see him could you tell him we came to see him?" Hikaru asked his worry showing.

"As well as a strong talking to about staying out like this." She added harshly.

We all wondered if she would be a possible reason to his disappearance.

"Hitomiko saying such things will make people wonder if you worry or not." lectured a man with bright red seemingly mess hair and glasses on. Behind him was another man with tea green hair tied up and a tidy appearance.

"Hiroto…Midorikawa, Aren't you two supposed to be playing with the kids?" Hitomiko asked staring them down.

"Hide and seek… we were wondering if any one came this way?" Hiroto ask with a smile.

"That is cheating." Midorikawa retorted bluntly and seemingly upset the Hiroto had even asked.

"So it won't hurt to ask; besides there are so many it'll be hard enough to find them." Hiroto replied sheepishly.

"I'd think it would be easer to find them." Mirdorikawa responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Hiroto asked seeming as though he was only trying to bait the other man.

"Where there is one there are many." Midorikawa quoted seemingly unfazed by the bait.

"Ignore them… Is there anything else I could help you with?" Hitomiko asked looking at us expectedly.

"No thank you, we appreciate your help though." Shindo said politely.

"I could drive you all home if you would like. I would make the trip home a lot shorter." She volunteered as the two men walked off.

"That sounds nice…but we wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Hikaru muttered while fidgeting.

"No not a problem considering the two men here. I'm sure they can watch the kid's just fine." She stated softly.

"Okay!" Tenma Exclaimed taking the offer.

"Come with me." Hitomiko replied motioning for us to follow her.

We all followed her to gray garage with a shiny nice car, a huge bus with many colors and designs, and a simple red car that we all ended up hoping in to.


	6. on the way home

**Hi guys… Last chapter near the end may seem more descriptive well that is because I found a site to help me find more words for said… we all know that sometimes that can get annoying… well now I have found about 200 ways to say it… so hopefully from now on I won't have said as much. I hope. (I can be so forgetful)**

After we all finished telling Hitomiko where we all lived, as well as me and Shindo deciding to go study at my house instead of his, she suddenly asked "so who's cat is that?"

"Not sure… I'm going to make some found posters and hope if some one owns him comes to claim him." I said looking down at the gray blue cat that lay elegantly on my lap while sweetly purring.

"He looked like Kariya… with the eyes and such." She stated not taking her eyes off the road.

"Wow we aren't the only ones who think he does!" Tenma Squealed happily.

"merowr."

"A vocal little on aren't you." Hitomiko commented seemingly surprised.

"mmmm"

Every one giggled at that it was as if he was talking to Hitomiko.

"Well, well you've much to say don't you?" she continued with a smile.

"merrr"

Everyone laughed again.

He then looked up at me with expecting eyes.

"What?" I teased, "Is there something missing Mr. Kitty?"

"Mow."

"really?" I continued as every one but hitomiko watched with amusement.

"myan."

"Oh my." Temna added.

"nyow"

"that sounds wonderful" Hikaru giggled scratching the cat on the head.

"Mrayn"

"He replies to every thing." Shindo responded looking at the cat with a bemused smile.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

Again every one laughed.

"You mustn't hiss at Shindo." I scolded sternly.

"mew"

Then he started to nuzzle my bell and then curled up into a ball.

"Huh… he's ether ignoring you or saying sorry." Hikaru suggested as they all watched the cat.

"I bet he's saying sorry." Tenma guessed with his usual happiness.

"First stop." Hitomiko said stopping in front of a house.

"Ah thanks!" Hikaru Grinned as he hoped out of the car, "bye guys"

"See you later.' Tenma greeted with a wave.

"Bye" Shindo and I replied in stereo.

Hikaru then ran off into the house and Hitomiko drove off with us in her car.

"Hey Kirino senpai I think we should call the cat Kariya… he really does look like him." Tenma suggested.

"If he's owned by some one it would be not good to name him." Shindo gently lectured.

"I know… but I was just thinking." He pouted as he looked at the cat.

_There he goes again happy one minuet pouting like a puppy the next. Must resist urge to pet him… how about I pet the cat… that way I don't accidentally pet Tenma for acting like a puppy._

"If no one claims him the naming is up to Kirino." Shindo explained softly to Tenma with extra softness as I started to pet the cat.

"If no one claims him and if it's okay with mom you can name him Kariya okay." I announced making Tenma straiten up with happiness.

Then I felt and heard the purring of the cat that lay happily on my lap.

_If he was a dog his tail would wag so much._

"Yay!" beamed Tenma in pure bliss.

"Next." Hitomiko said stopping in front of a huge house with a small dog house in front with a sleeping dog in it.

"Bye Capten, Senpai." Tenma greeted with excitement.

"Bye Tenma." Shindo replied waving.

"Bye." I responded also waving.

He, much like Hikaru, ran off and Hitomiko drove off with just me and Shindo.

The ride to my house was a very quiet one. No one had said a word until Hitomiko stopped at my house.

"Final stop guys." She indicated turning to look at us.

"It was very nice of you to drive us home." Shindo thanked as we got out.

"Thanks." I said.

She then drove off and we started on our way to my house… I was sure Shindo considered it small considering his living. I was also sure he was too polite to say a word about it.


	7. cat's and homework

**It helps to write cat replies when you live with one. :3 any way enjoy. **

**Note: I have notice that I have been spelling shindou wrong… I forgot the u… so I'll try my best to remember it. I'll go back later and fix that… if by chance any one notice my mistakes let me know… don't flame me for it please.  
><strong>

As we set our bags down the cat jumped out of my grip and sat down as if waiting to us to pick a direction to go in.

"He's very well behaved." Shindou complemented with a smile as we removed our shoes.

"murrrr"

"Minus the rude hissing he's done to you." I added remembering the times he had been spiteful to Shindou.

"I'm sure he's just trying to protect his 'master'" Shindou chuckled as he watched the cat start to rub up against my leg.

"Master, hardly." I disagreed squatting down to rub the cat's head.

""

"Even if you aren't his master he seems to like you a lot." Shindou insisted with a smile.

"He seems too… but I don't think he really knows me… so he can't really like me." I replied continuing to give my attention to the cat.

"I don't think so." Shindou disagreed.

"Any way lets get to our home work." I advised grabbing my bag.

"Okay." He replied also grabbing his bag and following me up the stairs.

"Mur" the cat mewed as he climbed up the stairs.

I heard Shindou giggle lightly behind me.

Once Shindou and the cat were in my room I closed the door and Shindou and I started our work.

As he had done last night the cat jumped up on my desk and proceeded to take things and get in my way.

"He seems to want you attention." Shindou giggled unscathed.

"I noticed. Look here fur ball if you don't sit down and wait I'm going to kick you out of the room." I threatened giving the cat a sharp look.

"MOWWWWWWWWRR"

"Looks like he voiced his two cents worth." Shindou laughed as he watched me and the cat.

The cat sat on my bed staring intently at me.

Then we returned to our homework undisturbed.

Once we finished Shindou looked at me with a depressive sad expression and in a voice that sounded like he was guilty of a horrid crime started to talk to me.


	8. An unexpected confection

**FYI There is some fluffy bits so to those who don't like don't read every one else enjoy. Okay guys there is a Poll up for The Cattastrophe. Please vote.**

"Kirino…there is something I want to tell you…I've wanted to tell you for a long time… but I'm really frightened that it may put a heavy dent in our friendship… and-"

"Shindou calm down. It's okay." I whispered calmly putting my hands on his tense shoulders.

"No it's not…" He replied as tears started to form in his eyes.

"What is so horrible that it would brake you and me apart?" I asked feeling worry creep up.

"I…I can't s-say." He stuttered as the tears rolled down his face.

"Then is there a way you can tell me with out saying?" I wondered trying to think of ways to calm my best friend.

"Y-you might get mad if I do that." He quietly cried as he hid his face with his hands.

"I wont get mad." I proclaimed softly.

"You will." He whimpered between sobs.

"If it's enough to make you miserable then wouldn't it be better to say what it is that is bothering you so much?" I pleaded wanting so much to help my friend and pulling him close to me so I could give him a hug.

"You promise not to get mad?" he asked as his tears continued to flow.

"I promise." I replied with a gentle smile.

That is when the unexpected happened. He placed his arms around my shoulders and planted a soft and quick kiss on my lips and then backed away as he noticed how wide my eyes became. I felt my checks heat up and saw he had turned a little pink. He looked away and uttered sadly "I'm sorry… this was a bad idea." He then grabbed his bag and headed for my rooms door. Before he could open it I grabbed his arm and turned him around so I could look into his frightened eyes and mused with a small smile "is that all?"

His face changed from fearful to confuse.

"Y-you…mean your not-"

"No I'm not mad or upset… to be honest I'm flattered that you care so much about me." I smiled as I pulled him into another hug.

He hugged back this time and stayed in the hug for a few awkward minuets.

"Merowr" growled the cat unpleasantly.

"What's your problem?" I asked the cat who sat on the floor by our feet.

He let out a horrible hiss and gave Shindou a dark glare.

"Hey Kirino." Shindou began but then didn't continue as I bent down and picked up the unhappy cat.

"Yes Shindou?" I replied happy my friend wasn't crying any more.

"If your not mad or anything… does that mean you um…n-never mind." He muttered as if he was unsure of himself.

"If you're asking if I have the same feelings well…" I then found I was afraid to tell him that I only felt for him as far as best friends. I didn't want to break his heart and I desperately tried to think of the best way to say how I felt.

Then cat then mewed sweetly at me as he nuzzled my chest. Shindou and I found that, despite the earlier show of disapproval, he was so cute that we couldn't help but laugh.

Once the mood of the room changed into a more positive atmosphere I finally broke the silence with "Hey Shindou would you like to spend the night?"

"I… I don't know." He mumbled as I walked over to my desk and got out a tissue.

"Why not?" I asked as I wiped away every tear I could find on his face.

"Well… with the confection wouldn't it make things… different?" he asked not keeping eye contact with me.

"I don't see why it should suddenly change every thing… Besides I trust you enough not to do anything wrong." I reassured with a smile as I backed away to talk a look to see if I missed any renegade tears.

"Y-you may… but I don't know if I can trust my self." He reasoned as he turned redder from some thought in his head.

"What do you mean? Are you afraid of a specific situation or are you afraid of being with me alone seeing as my mom wont be home for a few days?" I puzzled turning my head to the side similar to what a dog would do.

He gave a soft giggle to my head turn and continued with a "mostly just you and I being alone."

Right then the cat walked up and sat on the floor between us.

"I don't think that will be a problem with the cat being here." I giggled as the cat looked at me with his golden eyes.

Shindou giggled softly and then nodded his head.

"I suppose we could try it… But if things end up going to far then I would be best I leave." He proclaimed.

"Okay." I said in agreement.

"Murrrrrrrrrrower." The cat meowed. I was unsure if that was a good meow or a bad but none the less continued with the day.


	9. Thoughts of the confessor

**Well I have to say I enjoyed last chapter. Also I still have the Poll up for anyone who wishes to check it out and vote. Only song I listen to was hips don't lie. I couldn't stop thinking of kirino as the singer… it was a very funny and feminine picture in my mind. Lol. Shindou was doing the male parts of the songs. Lol. I'll never think of the song the same again. **

**AquaBlossomTiger thanks for the review. About the cat thing… yeah I know… but I just felt like asking to see what people want… thanks for the background pairing idea… I never thought of that. **

Shindou's POV

After spending time laughing and hanging out with my best friend in the whole world and my crush he decided it would be a good time to start dinner. So we; Kirino, the cat, and I; went down stairs to the kitchen. I had to admit the best thing about being at Kirino's is his cooking. His cooking, despite not being like the cooks at my home, was the best food I have ever tasted. I haven't found anything to so much as rival his cooking.

"Anything you would specifically like?" Kirino asked with a soft look. I just loved how he was so kind and caring towards me. Maybe that is why I fell for him.

"Anything you cook is what I like." I answered still having the sad feelings in my bell from the earlier event.

"Okay but if you don't like it you still have to eat it." He teased.

"Of course." I teased back.

"MOW!"

"Shush fluff ball." Kirino hissed at the cat.

I looked down and noticed that the cat was glaring at me.

_Why is he glaring…did I do something to upset him? No I must be reading too much into it… he is just a cat after all. Even if I had done something he would have let me know. Animals have a thing similar to forgive and forget. No I'm just reading too much into it… that has to be it._

I slowly held my hand down so the cat could get my sent. I wondered if he would let me pet him, But he just turned away not even sniffing me.

_He must really like Kirino. His look a lot like Kariya's… it's as if someone made a cat version of him…that or he turned into one._

"No need to be rude fur ball." Kirino commented sternly to the cat and then started his work for dinner.

"Would you like me to help?" I asked hoping there was something I could help with.

"You mean other then keeping me company?" he teased pulling things out of the fridge.

"Yeah." I confirmed feeling a little awkward.

"You could set the table if you would like." Kirino offered as he started to make what ever it was he had in mind.

"Plates or bowls?" I asked remembering the last time I was here where everything was.

"Plates." He answered as he focused on his cooking.

"Okay." I added happily.

Once dinner was prepared we ate contently… the only thing was the awkward silence that filled the room. Luckly once we were finished it we went and played some games and talked a lot more, but after a few games it came time to take showers and go to bed.

"Do you remember where the towels and such are?" Kirino asked politely.

"Yeah." I remembered from the last few times I was here.

"Okay… good… would you like to shower first?" He asked lightly.

"If you don't want to." I answered with a smile hoping he wasn't feeling as awkward as I was.

"Well I should feed the cat and I would like to keep an eye on him." He informed me as he picked up the purring ball of fluffy fur.

"Okay… I'll go then." I replied, "Same sleeping arrangements as always?" I asked as I felt my heart drop into my stomach."

"If you rather have them different I can always sleep on the sofa and you can have the bed." He smiled making me feel better.

"I… I don't have any problems… just wanted to ask." I added as I left the room.

"Okay, see you soon." He said before I was out of ear shot.


	10. Thoughts of the confessed to

**Spoiler alert! Those who don't know who the cat is (which is probably no one now) don't read the bold print. For those who know… please stop asking when I'll change him back… I'll get to it once I get some awesome stuff down. For now enjoy and review.**

Kirino's POV

As I walked down the stairs I couldn't help but think of Shindou and the kiss.

_I like Shindou as my best friend… but when he kissed me… it was… it made my tummy flutter. Though… I do really like him. I don't think I would mind if he did it again. _

"Merower."

"What is it Mr. Kitty?" I asked playfully.

"Merrrrrrrr"

"No worries I'll get you some food." I smiled as I picked the ball of fur up.

He started to purr and nuzzle up to me.

"Why are you so friendly to me? What makes me so different from me and Shindou?" I asked knowing I wouldn't get the answer I was looking for.

"Purrrrrr"

"Anyway." I said to myself as I carried the cat down stairs with me.

_It wasn't that it felt bad… actually it was kind of nice, but… I don't know… I feel so confused. _

I felt my cheeks heat up as I opened the can of cat food.

"Merowr. Purrrr" Mewed the cat happily.

"Hungry are ya. Well here you go." I muttered softly to the cat as I put the food down so he could eat it.

_Boy did he wolf that food down. It's as if I never fed him since I had him. _

I slowly and softly pet him as he happily ate.

_He really does look like Kariya… thinking of him I wonder what happened to him… I'm going to have to give him a good scolding if he doesn't have a good reason for not showing up. _

"Merowr." The cat mewoed tilting his head slightly.

"well aren't you the cute one." I complemented.

"meow" he mewed happily.

I then felt a huge wave of sadness.

I picked up the cat and cuddled him.

"You know… I never thought I would say this but I really miss Kariya. I hate it when he pranks me or spreads fake rumors and blame them on me…but I really, really miss him." I confessed hugging the ball of fur.


	11. Regretful confessor

**Hi guys. :3 enjoy.**

Shindou's POV

"You know… I never thought I would say this but I really miss Kariya. I hate it when he pranks me or spreads fake rumors and blame them on me…but I really, really miss him." confessed my best friend.

I felt pain inside my chest.

_I shouldn't be here… I shouldn't be listening to my friend like this…besides he probably doesn't feel **that** way about him…does he?_

I, slowly and quietly, walked up the stairs and returned to the bathroom as fast as I could. I locked the door and sat down and quietly sobbed to myself as I felt sadness and pain fill the whole my heart created by hearing what my best friend and my love say about our junior.

_No…Why am I acting like this… why do I suddenly feel jealous? Even if Kirino loves him I should be happy… besides even if he doesn't want to be my love then at least we will still be friends… I should be happy right? _

After half an hour of trying to cover up the hole in my heart and trying to get rid of the tears I heard a knock on the door.

"Shindou? Are you okay in there?" Kirino asked with concern showing in his sweet voice.

"Y-yeah I'm fine… I just got out." I lied wishing my face wasn't so red from crying.

"Just checking, if you need me I'll be in my room." He informed.

After that I listened to his foot steps fade away from the door.

I looked at my self in the mirror trying to sort out my feelings.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything._

I took as many deep and quiet breaths as I could and looked in the mirror. Luckily the red had turned pick which meant that it would go away soon.

Once the pick was gone I left the bathroom and opened the door to Kirino's bed room.

"I'm finished." I announced plastering on the best smile I could manage.

"Okay. Here let me take those." Kirino offered taking my towel and 'dirty' laundry, tossed it into the laundry room, and then before he left to take a bath popped his head in and said "well I'm off to take a bath."

"Okay." I nodded before he ran off.

I then laid down on his blue clad bed and his sent filled my nose. Slowly I drifted off to sleep. I popped up and ran out of the room when I heard Kirino give off a yelp.


	12. A cat's Point of view

**FYI for readers who don't like 'dirty' scenes and bath scenes stop reading and find something else to enjoy to all others enjoy. Every time we touch was the song I listen to during this one. Lol. The kitty can only hope. Oh and for those of you who haven't figured out who the cat is… well you should get an idea in this chapy. **

Kitty POV

I snuck in as fast as I could while Kirino wasn't looking and hid.

He shut the door and then turned around and turned on the water putting his hand under the water to feel for the warmth. Once he deemed the water warn enough he took off every thing. He in all his glory was standing in the white clad bathroom as he took out the two hair bands out of his hair and let it drop. It was a sight I never thought I see. He then got in the tub and soaked in the water. After that dirty images of my sempai floated around in my head as I watched him. I suddenly felt jealous of soap, water, shampoo, and anything that so much as came close to him. I then started to walk over to the tub and then jumped up on the side of it, meowed, announcing that I was there, and jumped into the water forgetting I was the size of a medium house cat and that the water was probably too high for me. Fortunately he got a hold of me and lifted me up. When I got a look at his face he was the brightest red I have ever seen.

"Y-you shouldn't be in here." He wined seemingly up set.

"Mewr mmm." Was what came out of my mouth instead of a sarcastic 'but I wanted to have a bath too'.

"Too late now I suppose I should clean you up too… but I don't have any cat shampoo…and I don't know if it would be okay to use normal shampoo on you." He mumbled with concern.

This was the side of senpai I only got to see as I am now and I really wish I hadn't been mean to him… but I still don't know how to approach people differently. Besides after the scene with him and Shindou I doubt he would choose me…even if I was 'nice' to him.

After all him and Shindou have been friends for years.

"You look to be in thought Mr. Kitty." Kirino giggled sweetly as he started to clean up my fur as best he could with just water.

"Mmmmmmmr" which was suppose to mean 'so what if I am?', but my stupid cat mouth wouldn't let me say what I wanted properly.

"I bet you're going to be sleepy after this." He rambled now pink instead of red and finishing up with my fur.

_That depends are we going to kick Shindou out of your room and sleep together? _

Then I remembered earlier when he fed me.

_The only thing I hate about him feeding me is that he doesn't do it with a spoon and that I had to eat on the floor. The food wasn't bad though it tasted just like tuna or what ever flavor it was suppose to be. _

Then my thoughts sliped off to what he had said when Shindou had came.

_He misses me… but I'm right here…how can he miss me? no…why does he miss me? It's not like he ever really liked me…right?_

I then snapped out of my thoughts as he held me close to his chest and got up out of the tub and pulled the drain out.

He then wrapped me in the towel he was going to use for himself and then got out another towel and dried himself off, which wasn't a bad sight to see though it was a lot better earlier when he took every thing off and got all wet.

I smirked at my self as I recollected the moments.

As I did that I also watched him dress and then he picked up the clothes and me and carried them and me off. He put the clothes in a green metal hamper and then carried me off into the kitchen in his sun shine yellow towel. I notice that his pink hair went well with the towel and wondered what he look like in yellow. The only thing I could think of were dandelions in his hair. He looked really pretty in my mind. He gently set me down on the floor in front of a door that I assumed was the laundry room because he threw the towels and dirty clothes in there. He then picked me up and pet me as he walked.

If I had to spend the rest of my life as a cat I wouldn't mind being Kirino senpai's. It was nice. He cared for me and even forgave me easily if I hurt him or made him mad. Slowly I noticed that a soft purr emitted from me as I happily let Kirino senpai slowly and gently pet me. I then noticed he seemed to be daydreaming. Instantly I thought of what Shindou had said and done. Then I thought about how Kirino maybe daydreaming about him. My tail thrashed around as if saying I was mad, which in truth I was incredibly mad. Kirino didn't seem to notice my mood and just continued to pet me, but me being in my bad mood I bit and put my claws in his hand. He made a surprised and hurt yelp and dropped me onto the floor. I ran off to his room and waited by the door. The door flung open and Shindou ran out to look for Kirino.

"What happened?" I heard him ask.

"The cat." Senpai answered with a little sadness in his voice.

"How about you go clean it up and I'll get the first aid kit." Shindou almost commanded with obvious worry in his voice.

When they came in I noticed band aids on Kirino Senpai's hand were I had hurt him. He looked down at me with an upset look on his face. He seemed more then just simply upset that, I, a cat had hurt him. He looked like he was about to cry as if some one important to him had hurt him deeply. My reply to the look was to turn my head and look away. I had just hurt the person I loved the most. I just couldn't look at him or the wound I had inflicted on him. I looked away with shame churning in my stomach.

He turned of the light and slipped in to bed Wish Shindou. They both laid away from each other almost awkwardly. I remembered that they were friends and figured that sharing a bed was normal for them since they seemed to have been friends for a very long time, but the awkwardness must have been created by Shindou's earlier actions.

_Maybe he doesn't love him._

"Kirino." Shindou whispered.

"Yes?" Kirino replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't have the cat in here… after what he did, I d-"

"Don't worry about it Shindou… I probably grabbed him the wrong way or something. I doubt he'll attack me in my sleep." Kirino clamed as he shifted to his side.

"…Okay…" Shindou replied seemingly unsure.


	13. Kiss the cook

**Now that we all know who the cat is (should be all) now I'm sure you all will be wondering are you going to turn him back now. Don't worry I'll get there. I've got some ideas I want to get in first. You know take advantage of a good thing. :3 **

Shindou's POV

Waking up facing the most beautiful person in the world made me smile and feel like I was on cloud nine. I slowly sat up not wanting to wake up the most wonderful site the world has ever seen. The can then turned a looked at me. He seemed to glare at me as if I had done something cruel to him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked not expecting an answer.

He continued to glare.

I walked out to the room soundlessly and went down stairs. For the first time in my life I felt like cooking.

I smiled to my self at the thought and walked into the kitchen proud of myself.

There was only one problem. I didn't know what to make.

Opening the fridge I pulled out some eggs and grabbed a loaf of bread.

"I can do this… I know what I'm doing." I grinned to myself.


	14. One way to wake up

**How sweet Shindou cooking for his love. :3**

Kirino's POV

Waking up to the smell of smoke was definitely not the most calming thing in the world.

I practically jumped down the stairs, with the cat running with me, and followed the scent of smoke, which came from the kitchen, and burst in to find the cause of it all.

"Shindou what are you doing!" I screeched in panic.

"I was…um… cooking?" he replied sheepishly.

I walked over to see a burned mess made from only lord knows.

"Shindou I appreciate you trying to be sweet but please never do that again by yourself." I begged as I started to clean up the mess.

"S-sorry." He croaked fiddling with his fingers in defeat.

"Don't worry about it Shindou." I sighed pleased he didn't but the house down much lest anything else other then food, "now what would you like for breakfast?"

"What ever you would like will do." He pouted.

"Would you like to help?" I asked looking at him as I finished off the mess.

His eye brightened and with an excited "Of course!"

"Okay first get the eggs." I decided pulling out a pan that was not burned.

"Right!" He said jumping up and running to the fridge.

The cat sat watching every thing and then looked at me.

"Don't worry I'll feed you." I said scratching his head and then rubbing his chin.

"purrrrrrrrrrrrr"

I smiled and then started on breakfast with Shindou's 'help'.


	15. Kariya kitty

**Yeah, I think Shindou would be a better pianist then a cook. Anyway enjoy.**

Kariya's POV

It's been two week's since Shindou confessed to my Senpai and I'm still a cat. To fill my time I sleep and sneak out of the house to see my Senpai. I now hate school because it keeps my Senpai away from me, but it won't stop me from going out to see him… though he's caught me on a few occasions. The whole soccer team adores me for some unknown reason. The only thing is that I want to be human again. I want to play too. I want to talk. I want to be noticed. The only good thing about being a cat is seeing Kirino Senpai in a way I would normally never get to see him. I also got to sleep with him…though it was different then if I were human and got to…not that he would ever let that happen.

I still got temperamental when I thought of Shindou with My Senpai… but I tried not to take it out on Kirino Senpai as I never wanted to see that sad hurt look ever again and any wounds from me. I still felt horrible about that day when I hurt him. He still had scars from it. They were just painful reminders that I was a horrible person and that Shindou would be far better for him… despite think that way I still refused to share Senpai any more then I had to. I wanted to keep him all for myself knowing that would make him sad. I couldn't take seeing him sad like that so I wouldn't keep him like that… no matter how much I wanted to.

"Hey there kitty waiting for me again today?" called the most wonderful voice.

"Murrrrr" I mewed wanting to say 'of course senpai'.

He gently picked me up with a happy smile and carried me off.

"He hasn't scratched or bit you has he?" asked the love struck captain.

"No… he's been a very well behaved boy." Kirino praised with joy.

"Has he now?" Shindou questioned looking at me.

"Yes." Kirino answered.

"Well that is good." He smiled giving me a quick but soft pet.

"Yep." Kirino smiled back.

Then they parted ways.

He spent the rest of the day at home with me.

If Kirino ever got a cat after me I would be very jealous. Senpai takes very good care of pets. The only up side to being in this form.

When night came the most unexpected thing happened.

I was resting on his deck chair and he was supposed to be sleeping in his bed but much to my surprised he called me.

"Kitty cat." He called gently.

"Merrrr" I mewed saying 'what's wrong?' as I jumped off the chair and then up to the bed.

"There you are." He almost purred picking me up and holding me close to himself.

Of course I had to purr to that. If Shindou was in my position he would purr too. He then pet me and started to talk.

"You'll listen to me and not say anything. I mean you don't have much of a choice but… I do need some one to talk to."

He then laid me down next to his pillow and then held me as he laid on his side.

"I really miss him… I feel like there is a really big hole in my heart. I just miss him so much."

He then started to cry hugging me close to him.

"I wish he would come back."

The tears started to fall.

I felt so useless. There was nothing I could do. At this moment I wished I could turn back so I could just hug him and wipe away. I moved my paw and tried to but couldn't.

He held me so close that I could feel his warmth. I was happy he was cuddling me but sad that he was upset with me missing.

**Poor Kirino would die of sneezing. **


	16. Unexpected turn of events

**Well I'm surprised you all stayed and read the last chap and are now about to read the next one. I love you all so much. ^^ Free hugs for all. *holds out Kariya.* **

**Kirino's POV**

The last thing I remembered was crying and holding kitty cat, but when I woke up I found something other then the cat curled up in my arms.

"K-K-K-Kariya?" I began in shock.

"Mmmm?" he mumbled tiredly.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked still shocked at who was in my bed with me.

"Mmm…what do you mean?" He asked back as if sleeping with me was normal.

"You're in my bed curled up next to me!" I squeaked loudly.

"So?" he continued.

"SO! YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE! IN MY BED! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOUSE TO BE HERE!" I yelled, annoyed at how laid back he was.

He opened his eyes and looked at me then him self.

"I'M NORMAL AGAIN!" he sang happily.

"What's that suppose to mean!" shouted not understanding what he meant by normal.

"I'm not a cay any more!" he continued.

"…"

"KIRINO SENPAI I'M NORMAL!" he danced around with the biggest happiest smile I've ever seen him have.

"This must be some sick cosmic joke." I sighed shaking my head.

"It's not!" he said with his hands on my shoulders.

"You're lying." I replied in disbelieve.

"I'm not… you were crying last night about missing me and Shindou confessed to you and I pit and scratched you that night because I was mad about that and, and, and…" He stopped talking for air.

I was in shock… he knew about Shindou's confesstion and about how I missed him.

_Had he really been the cat?_

I had no choice but to believe him.

"Kariya how did you turn into a cat?" I asked tilting my head still a little shaken about finding him in my bed.

"Don't know… just one day I woke up shorter then normal then found out I had fur…" He answered still hyper then looked at me with a gleam in his eyes, "Hey Kirino I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" I replied puzzled that he would tell me anything much less stopping his happy dance to confess anything to me.

He quickly got close to me and then wrapped his arms around my waist and then kissed me.

"I love you will you be my boy friend?" he admitted very bluntly.

I turned bright red and cold no longer keep eye contact.

"Please just give me a chance." He pleaded with kitty eyes.

"I… I can't." I replied remembering Shindou's confesstion.

"Look I will not stop chasing you till you say yes." He proclaimed with determination in his eyes.

Then there was a knock at my door.

"I got to go… I'll be back." I muttered running off.

When I opened the door there Shindou stood.

"Morning… I wanted to visit you… I know it's early… but… I just wanted to see you." He conveyed with a light blush on his face.

"Shindou, I need you." I replied pulling him inside the house and closing the door.

I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him all the way into my room and showed him Kariya was here.

"K-Kirino…what's this mean?" Shindou replied with worry on his face.

"Oh hi captain… Exscuse me but I've been waiting to do this since the day you confessed." Kariya grind grabbing me once again by the waist and kissing me passionately, "and I'm not sharing.

Shindou turned red and backed into the bedroom door.

"KARIYA!" I shouted as I pushed him off me, "Look Shindou… Kariya's been the cat this whole time."

I admit this was probably the worst idea I've ever had but I was in so much panic and didn't want to be alone with **_him_** that I couldn't help but want Shindou around.

He wordlessly looked at me and then ran off.

"Sh-Shindou!" I called after him.

I was unable to chase him down as Kariya kept a firm hold on me.

"No Senpai… I won't let you go to him." He wined holding me tightly.

"LET GO NOW!" I shouted at him firmly with anger shaking my voice.

I had never been so mad at any one in my life, but Kariya of course raised the bar.

He let go with a frightened expression as if realizing he did something very horrible or realizing he was in deep trouble.

"How could you!" I continued to shout but this time tears fell.

"S-Senpai…I… I'm sorry…" he looked like the kid who just got caught doing something they shouldn't and had gotten a friend hurt.

I just looked at him and then ran off after Shindou, but I couldn't find him. I stayed out looking everywhere I could think of. I spent the whole day looking for him… by the time I had gotten home I had tripped several times because it was so dark not to mention I was about ready to pass out.

Once I was inside I did pass out at the door way after shutting the door.


	17. Kariya's Panic

**That was a long chapie… now for this one! :3**

Kariya's POV

After showing captain my love for my Senpai he ran. Of course Kirino wanted to go after him… But the worst was when he yelled at me.

"LET GO NOW!" He shouted firmly with anger apparent.

I let go of him realizing that I had not only angered the one I loved but deeply hurt him.

He then ran.

I did not intend to anger him much less hurt him but for some reason that is how things always worked. I would do something and Kirino Senpai would get mad. It was a never ending cycle. I don't know why my show of affection would always anger him, but it did, though I did realize that there was a possibility that he loved Shindou.

I sat alone in his bed room not knowing what to do with my self.

Before I knew it I heard the house door open and a loud thump.

I ran down the stairs and saw Kirino Senpai lying on the floor.

"S-Senpai?"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

I then slowly walked over to him and turned him over. His eyes were closed. I panicked and Run around the house. When I finished aimlessly running around and got back to Kirino I noticed his phone. I picked it up and searched for Shindou's number. Once I found it I called it immediately and listen to it ring. No answer. I called again. No answer.

I called again. No answer.

"Why won't you answer!" I shouted at the phone.

I then tried a text.

Subject:IMPORTANT!

Text: Captain!

HELP! HE JUST PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Kariya.

With in minuets I got a reply.

Subject:Re:IMPORTANT!

Text: Kariya

You better not be messing around!

With in Ten minuets he was here.

"What happened?" He questioned kneeling down beside Kirino Senpai.

"I-I don't know. He just yelled at me to let him go and then he ran…and now" I replied starting to panic again.

"Okay… First Take deep breaths." He said calmly.

"W-Why! Sempai's on the floor and, an-"

"Kariya I need you to calm down other wise you won't be able to help." He cautioned while looking over Kirino Senpai.

I took several deep and unsteady breaths and then looked at him.

"Now I need you to go get the first aid kit. It's in the bathroom." He ordered calmly.

I ran to almost every bathroom in the house until I found it and then ran as fast as I could back.

"As far as I know." Shindou said to the phone he had pressed to his ear.

I looked worriedly at him waiting for the next command.

"Do you know when he last ate?" He asked looking strait at me.

"No…Not that I know of." I replied fidgeting with the first aid box.

"It doesn't seem so." He repeated to the phone, "Okay…"

He then hung up the phone and placed it in a pocket.

"What's going to happen?" I asked feeling very jittery.

"He's going to the hospital." He answered sitting down next to his friend.

"Why?" I almost shouted.

"Because right now there isn't much I can do." He responded still calmly.

"Then what was the point of my getting the First aid?" asked at my voice cracked.

"For your own good, now sit down and take deep breaths." He continued placing his hand on my back and starting to rub it.

For some odd reason it worked in calming me down.

"Good, just stay calm." He ordered softly.

"I'm sorry." I said with out thought, "It's just I love Senpai so much an-"

"I know. I've noticed it… But I waited for you to confess but you never did. So I decided I'd do it." Shindou admitted looking only at Senpai, "I gave you your chance…and now you're taking it after I took mine."

"You mean… you."

"Yes… I thought maybe if you admitted it you would stop picking on him and he would stop complaining about you… I thought you two could maybe get along…but you never said anything." He explained placing his hand on Senpai's forehead.

Then there was a knock on the door. Shindou opened it and some people came in and took Kirino Senpai away.

"Come on Kariya… We can go together." He offered with a soft voice.

I followed him in a daze. All of this was **_my_** fault.


	18. Shindou's pain

**Last chap was probably a little scary… your all like what's going to happen! Well no worries this chappie is here. :3**

Shindou's POV

As I walked myself and Kariya to the hospital so we could keep an eye on Kirino I noticed that Kariya looked awful.

"Kariya…It's not your fault." I voiced lightly.

"It is." He started to cry, "If I had shut up you and Senpai would be happy."

"And what good would that do for you?" I asked wish just as much as him that this hadn't happened.

"I'm not important." He mumbled sadly.

"You are, just because something goes wrong doesn't mean you can give up completely." I replied as I pulled him along.

He didn't reply.

"Kariya, you love Kirino right?" I began.

"Y-yes, but I don't deserve him… I always make him mad or hurt him." He replied.

"I said do you love him?" I repeated.

"Yes." He answered.

"Then once this is all over I'll give you your chance." I said hurting a little, "he's my best friend… And I know you think I'll have a better chance with him then you so I'll back off, if things don't work out then I'll have my chance. I'll be happy if Kirino's happy. I'm sure he rather have me as his friend any way."

Kariya looked at me in disbelief.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I've decided that as long as Kirino is happy that I'll be happy for him as well." I said feeling the hurt deepen as I slowly let go of ever having such a relationship with the one I loved so dearly.

He wordlessly looked at me shocked at what he heard me say.

"So will you promise not to make him mad anymore?" I asked feeling my throat swell up making it harder to talk.

"I…I promise." He said seemingly in a daze.

"Good." I smiled the best I could.


	19. Waking up to friends

**Wow…last chap was…very depressing… now I want to go hug a porcupine. Y.Y**

Kirino's POV

As I slowly woke up, to two black silhouettes surrounded in light stood over me, I stretched out and gave a light yawn.

"K-Kirino?" called Kariya's voice as my grogginess clung.

"What?" I croaked with a dry throat.

"H…how do you feel?" He asked.

"Dry." I replied wishing for a cup of water.

"Oh." came his sad voice.

"I'll see if I can get you some water." came Shindou's gentle voice.

As what felt like an eternity he returned.

"Here…don't drink it too fast." Shindou warned lightly.

"Kay." I replied happy to get rid of the dryness in my mouth.

Once I finished my cup of the most wonderful water I have ever had I looked up at my best friend and junior.

"So how did I get here?" I asked feeling more awake.

"You were passed out in front of your door." Shindou explained.

"Oh…yeah… that's right." I replied stupidly.

Shindou and Kariya looked at each other.

"Hey Kirino." Kariya called lightly.

"Yes?" I responded with a light yawn.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He apologized.

"...It was my fault… I was dumb enough to bring Shindou in with out explaining anything." I replied shrugging it off.

"Kirino Senpai… after you're we need to talk." Kariya urged with a thoughtful look.

"Kariya, Kirino needs to rest." Shindou lectured lightly with a stern look.

"It's not like I'll do anything stressing just by talking." I replied rubbing my eyes.

"Kirino, this is something that should be said later." Shindou protested crossing his arms in disagreement.

"Shidnou it's fine, I can handle my self." I reasoned with a light smile.

"Kirino, will you plea-"

"No…Not right now. We don't need to stress him out about this." Shinodu snapped after covering Kariya's mouth to stop him from talking.

"Shindou… It's fine really." I continued feeling a little light headed.

"You should rest… you look dizzy… lay down." Shindou parented laying me down.

"Bu-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh… Just sleep… I want you out of the hospital before we get into anything." Shindou whispered softly as he stroked my head lightly.

"Shindou… I'm sorry about earlier." I muttered as I fell into fatigues warm slumber.

"I know." I heard him whisper back before I completely drifted off.


	20. Kirino's decision

**Not the greatest chap I've ever made…but I wanted to do a hospital chap…anyway… ^^ enjoy.**

Kirino's POV

"So what is it you two want to say?" I asked as I stretched happy I had gotten out of the hospital after spending a few days there.

"Well…" Shindou started as I noticed he wasn't keeping eye contact with me.

"Will you please give me a chance?" Kariya begged with a sad look.

"Wait… what… are you two-"

"Kirino… it's okay. I'll stay by the side lines and I'll still be your friend." Shindou jumped in cutting me off.

"We talked… and well... this is what we decided… you can say no if you want." Kariya explained with his hands placed on my shoulders.

I was in shock. They both confessed to me and then talked. Shindou was willing to give Kariya a chance and Kariya was willing to give me a choice. I knew if I told him no he would continue to chase me, but I was scared.

They both looked at me expectedly and patiently.

"I…I'll give you a chance…but if you mess up you can't run after me any more." I decided.

Kariya jumped up in the air and danced around happily. Shindou gave me a happy sad smile.

"You'll still be my best friend…so please don't leave me like you did that day." I begged looking at Shindou.

"I…I won't." Shindou said in an almost whimper.

I could tell he was hurting.

"I'll stay and wait." He smiled with that smile that made me want to hug him and make all his pain go away.

"I know." I smiled back.

"And if I screw up you got back up!" Kariya suggested trying to keep the mood up for everyone.

"Remember one mess up and I'll leave." I said sternly to him.

"I won't." Kariya promised with determination.


	21. Shindou continues

**Last chap! Enjoy people!**

Shindou's POV

Time passed when Kirino made his decision. We were all out of school and had jobs. We all had our own lives.

Kirino and Kariya had been together ever since that day showing that Kariya had kept his promise.

We would sometimes hang around and it was so much fun, even if I was just the best friend. Even though I was happy for them both I still hurt… not as much as that day but still enough for me to know it was there.

I know now that I don't need to wait because they'll never leave each other, but I'll continue to wait till the day I die, because that is how I'll continue to show my love for my best friend.


	22. Answer for a question

TooLazyToLogin: yes...yes it is the end.


End file.
